


family

by loneliestar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, bekar baba jaehyun, daha fazla bekar baba jaehyun yazılmalı
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loneliestar/pseuds/loneliestar
Summary: "Beni dinle küçük şeytan, babanı çok seviyorum ve onu mutlu etmek için her şeyi yaparım, anladın mı?"Ya daTen ve Jaehyun birbirlerine delicesine aşık ve önlerindeki tek sorun Jaehyun'un oğlu Jaemin'in Ten'den nefret etmesi.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	family

"Günaydın!" Ten gülümseyerek kollarını Jaehyun'a sardı. "Günaydın." diyen Jaehyun kıkırdayarak Ten'e doğru yaslandı. Ten Jaehyun'un boynuna öpücükler kondururken Jaehyun kahvaltıyı hazırlıyordu. "Seni özledim." Ten öpücüklerin arasında mırıldandı. "Jaemin daha uyanmadı mı?"

Ten'in durmadan Jaehyun'un boynuna öpücükler kondurması Jaehyun'a hiç yardımcı olmazken uzun olanın vücudunda gezinen elleri onun dikkatini dağıtıyordu. Jaehyun elindeki bıçağı bırakarak arkasına döndü. Ten bunu fırsat bilerek hasret kaldığı dudakları dudaklarıyla okşadı. Dakikalar sonra yanık kokusu duymalarıyla ayrıldıklarında "Bunu özlemişim." diye söylendi Ten. Jaehyun kıkırdayarak Ten'e söylenirken kendisine seslenilince duraksadı.

"Baba?"

Jaemin kapının önünde dikilmiş, minik elleriyle gözlerini ovuştururken mutfaktaki karmaşayı seyrediyordu. "Günaydın bebeğim." Jaehyun hızla oğlunun yanına gelerek başına öpücük kondurdu. "Günaydın babacım." Jaemin mırıldanarak yanağını babasının bacağına sürterken Ten, "Bana günaydın yok mu?" diye söylendi.

Jaemin, Ten'e dilini çıkartıp babasına sırnaşmaya devam etti. "Ben seni özledim ama." Ten dudak büzerek duygu sömürsüsüne başladığında Jaemin kollarını daha da sıklaştırdı. "Pekâlâ şampiyon, doğru banyoya. Elini yüzünü yıkamaya. Kahvaltı neredeyse hazır." Jaemin başını salladıktan sonra hızlıca banyoya doğru koştu. Hızla ellerini ve yüzünü yıkadıktan sonra aynı hızla mutfağa geri döndüğünde babası ve Ten'i sarılırken bulduğunda şaşırmış değildi.

"Ben de burdayım!"

Jaemin sinirle çıkıştığıda Jaehyun hızla Ten'den ayrılarak oğluna döndü. "Krepler biraz yandı ama tadı hâlâ güzel." Jaemin gözlerini babasınınkinden ayırarak Ten'e doğru dikti, "Senin yüzünden oldu! Babamı özledim, uzun süredir vakit geçiremiyoruz ve babamın izninin olduğu gün sen de geliyorsun. Yeter artık, bıktım senden. Biraz da yalnız vakit geçirmek istiyorum. Seni istemiyorum!"

Ten Jaemin'in kelimelerine karşı kırılmamış gibi davranmaya çalışırken Jaehyun sinirle kaşlarını çattı. "Ne kadar kaba konuşuyorsun Jaemin. Ben sana böyle mi öğrettim? Hemen özür dile." Jaemin başını 'hayır' anlamında iki yana salladı. "Jung Jaemin, sana söylüyorum!" Jaehyun sesini yükseltirken Jaemin gözlerimi kapatarak yumruğunu sıktı. "Özür dileyemeyeceğim işte, ondan nefret ediyorum." Jaemin koşarak odasına giderek kapıyı çarptı.

Jaehyun sinirli bir şekilde başını ovarken Ten usulca ona yaklaştı ve "Çok da haksız sayılmaz. Biliyorsun, bu yüzden bu kadar sinirlendin." dedi. "Seni kabul etmeyi öğrenmeli, zaten yeterince bekledik." diye söylendi Jaehyun, yüzük parmağındaki halkayla oynarken. "Biraz daha zaman ver, eminim anlayacaktır." Jaehyun sessiz kalmayı sürdürürken Ten hafifçe gülümsedi ve Jaehyun'un yanağına öpücük kondurdu. "Git ve gönlünü al, sonra görüşürüz."

Jaehyun bir yandan Jaemin'e ne söyleyeceğini düşünürken diğer yandan nerede yanlış yaptığını düşünüyordu. Çünkü Jaemin her zaman her zaman böyle değildi.

* * *

**_3_ ** **_yıl önce_ **

"Ten!" Küçük Jaemin hızla kendini Ten'in kollarına attı. "Seni özledim." Jaemin yüzünü Ten'in boynuna gömerek söylendi. Ten kıkırdayarak kollarını Jaemin'e sararak "Ben de seni özledim." diye mırıldandı. "Babam evine gittiğini söyledi, çok mu uzak evin?"

Ten ailevi bir meseleden dolayı bir hafta önce Tayland'a dönmüştü. Bu bir haftalık yoklukta Jaemin onu o kadar çok özlemişti ki her gece Ten'in gelmesi için dua ediyordu. "Çoook uzak." diye cevapladı çocuğun sorusunu Ten. "Bir kere Busan'a gitmiştik, o kadar mı uzak?" Jaemin kafasında tartarak sorduğunda Ten gülümsemesine engel olamadı. "Ondan daha uzak ama uçakla hızlıca girebiliyorsun."

"Uçak mı!?" Jaemin heyecanla bağırdı, ardından da dudaklarını büzerek sordu: "Ben de uçağa binmek istiyorum, senin evine gidebilir miyim?" Ten kıkırdayrak Jaemin'in alnına öpücük kondurdu, gözleri Jaehyun'u seyrederken söylendi: "Bir gün neden olmasın?"

* * *

Jung Jaehyun gay olduğunu ondan hoşlanan sınıf arkadaşı Yoomi ile seviştikten sonra anlamıştı. Kendine her şeyin yolunda olduğunu, bunun yanlış bir şey olmadığını kabullendirmeye çalışırken ailesi bir şekilde gerçeği öğrenmiş ve onu evden atmıştı. Hâlâ okuması gereken iki yıl daha varken çalışmak zor olsa da bir şekilde idare ediyordu. En yakın arkadaşları, Doyoung ve Johnny, ellerinden geldiği kadar Jaehyun'a yardımcı oluyorlardı ve Jaehyun bunun için minnettardı. İyi maaşlı bir iş bulmasıyla her şeyin yoluna gireceğini düşünürken Yoomi elinde bir bebekle çıkagelmişti.

"Ben ona bakamam, sen bakmak zorundasın." Bu, Yoomi bebeği Jaehyun'a bırakıp kaçmadan önce söylediği son cümleydi.

Elinde bir bebekle ortada kalan Jaehyun ne yapacağını bilememişti, sadece birkaç aylık olan bu bebek Jaehyun'a fazlasıyla benziyordu. Jaehyun gerçekten kendi çocuğu olduğuna emindi. İç çekerek gözlerini bebeğe dikti, bebek pusette her şeyden habersiz mışıl mışıl uyuyordu. Sonra bir anda gözlerini açarak Jaehyun'a baktı ve gülümsedi. "Siktir." diye mırıldandı Jaehyun. Artık onu bırakamazdı.

Birkaç gün sonra okulunu donduran Jaehyun daha az çalışarak daha çok kazanacağı bir iş aramaya koyuldu. Her şeyden önce bakması gereken bir bebek vardı bu yüzden temiz ama daha küçük bir daire taşınarak masrafları azaltmaya çalıştı. Johnny ve Doyoung ona borç vermek istese de gururundan dolayı kabul edemiyordu. İkilinin ısrarlarıyla kendisi işteyken bakmaları için bebeği onlara bırakmıştı. Ona hâlâ bebek diye sesleniyorlardı çünkü Jaehyun bir isim koymamıştı.

"Neden bu kadar mutsuzsun?" Jaehyun karşısında oturmuş içkisini yudumlayan kadına sordu. "Aldatıldın mı? Buraya gelen kadınların çoğu aldatıldığı için üzgün." Kadın kıkırdayarak gözlerini Jaehyun'unkilere dikti. "Sence ben aldatıldığı için paramparça olacak birine mi benziyorum?"

Kadınla birkaç hafta sonra tekrar karşılaşan Jaehyun haftalardır aklına takılan şeyi sordu: "Terk mi edildin, bu yüzden mi bu kadar üzgünsün?" Kadın şaşırarak Jaehyun'a döndü. "Bu seni neden bu kadar çok ilgilendiriyor? Senin işin beni rahatlatmak değil mi?" Kadın kıkırdayarak sorduğunda Jaehyun kadına acıyarak bakıyordu. "Üzgünüm ama senin acın bu şekilde geçmeyecek." Kadın dolan gözlerini kapatarak kahkaha attı. "Haklısın."

Yine haftalar sonra kadınla karşılaştığında gerçeği öğrenmişti Jaehyun. Kadın oğlu öldüğü için böylesine üzgündü. Ve bu Jaehyun'un kalbini parçalıyordu çünkü bebek ölürse Jaehyun da böyle olacağını biliyordu. "İşte bu yüzden sevdiklerini korumak için her şeyi yapmalısın. Çünkü onları bir kez kaybetmek seni bir daha mutlu olmanı engelliyor."

Jaehyun kadından aldığı dersten sonra bebeğin ismini Jaemin koydu.

* * *

_**2014 yılı, Jaehyun'un başarısız iki randevusu** _ **_\+ bir_ ** **_başarılıyla_ ** **_geçen randevusu_ **

"Yemek çok güzeldi, seni daha fazla tanımak isterim. Evime gelmeye ne dersin?" Minseok Jaehyun'un kulağına doğru eğilerek sordu. Jaehyun dudağını ısırdı, "Üzgünüm, oğlum evde beni bekliyor." Minseok bir anda geri çekilerek Jaehyun'un yüzüne boş boş baktı. "Ah, öyleyse sonra görüşürüz. Seni ararım." Minseok aceleyle arabasına ilerlediğinde Jaehyun arkasından bakakaldı. Minseok sözünü tutmadı, Jaehyun'u hiç aramadı.

"Kesinlikle en sevdiğim şarkıcı, onun üstüne başkasını tanımıyorum." Siwan heyecanla konuşurken Jaehyun gülümseyerek onu seyrediyordu. "Oğlum da onu çok seviyor, ne zaman şarkısını duysa kelimenin tam anlamıyla çıldırıyor." Jaehyun Jaemin'i düşünerek konuştuğunda Siwan'ın gülümsemesi soldu. "Oğlun mu?" Siwan emin olmak için sorduğunda aldığı cevapla hezimete uğramıştı. "Yarın çok önemli bir işim olduğunu hatırladım, gitmem lazım. Seni ararım." Şaşırtıcı olmayan bir şekilde Siwan onu geri aramamıştı. Jaehyun artık şaşırmıyordu, onu üzen şey hesabı kendisine kitlemesiydi. Bir süre daha Jaemin'e, o çok hoşuna giden tulumu alamayacaktı.

"Bir buçuk yaşında bir oğlum var." Jaehyun daha sandalye oturmadan önce bunu söylemişti çünkü biliyordu ki saatlerce oturup konuştuktan sonra bu altı kelimeyi duyunca onun da kaçacağını biliyordu. Doyoung onun öyle biri olmadığına garanti verse de - ve yine Johnny zorlamasıyla buraya gelse de onun böyle yapacağına kalıbını basabilirdi. Bu yüzden çocuğun cevabını beklerken kafasından market listesini yapıyordu. "Pekâlâ, ne yemek istersin?" Karşısında çocuk gülümseyerek sorduğunda Jaehyun şaşkınlıkla kalakaldı. Ve bu birkaç kelime Jaehyun'un ona aşık olması için yetmiş, hatta artmıştı bile.

* * *

Jaehyun Jaemin'in kapısını tıklattı ve usulca sordu: "Girebilir miyim?" Ancak Jaemin ne onayladı ne de itiraz etti. Durum böyle olunca Jaehyun içeri girmeye karar verdi. Jaemin yatarak oyuncağına sarılmış sessizce ağlıyordu. "Özür dilerim." dedi Jaehyun. "Sana öyle çıkışmamalıydım, ya da senden habersiz plan yapmamalıydım." dedi Jaehyun Jaemin'in saçlarını okşarken. "Ama diğer konuda haklıydım. Ten'e çok kaba davrandın, sana böyle öğretmedim."

"Özür dilerim." Jaemin sağına dönerek mırıldandı. Kısa kollarını Jaehyun'un beline sararak başını onun dizlerine koydu. "Özür dilemen gereken kişi ben değilim." Jaehyun Jaemin'in saçlarını karıştırırken söylendi. "Ten'den özür dileyecek misin?" Babasını sorsununa karşılık sessizce başını sallayan Jaemin yattığı yerden doğruldu. "Bugünü beraber geçirsek olmaz mı?" Jaemin dudaklarını büzerek sorduğunda babasının kendisini kıramayacağını biliyordu.

"Pekâlâ, kahvaltıyı dışarıda yapmaya ne dersin?" Jaehyun gülümseyerek sorduğunda Jaemin heyecanla yatağından kalktı ve dolabına koştu. Aceleyle kıyafet seçerken yere düşürdüğü şeyin farkına varmayarak üstünü değiştirmeye başladığında Jaehyun eğilerek yere düşen şeyi eline aldı. "Bir şey düş - " Jaehyun'un cümlesi elindekinin ne olduğunu anlamasıyla yarıda kaldı.

"Neyi düşürdüm?" Jaemin babasına dönüp sorduğunda onu kızgın bir şekilde görmek istemiyordu. Jaehyun yüzüğü havada tutarak Jaemin'e gösterdiğinde Jaemin yüzü korkuyla doldu. "Baba ben - "

"Bunu yapacağını hiç düşünmezdim ama beni her zaman şaşırtmayı başarıyorsun Jaemin. Ten'in yüzüğünü çalmak her şeyi yoluna mı soktu? Ten'den haz etmediğini biliyorum ama bu yaptığın... Artık ne düşündüğünü anlayamıyorum. Beni hayal kırıklığına uğrattın." Jaehyun sinirle Jaemin'in odasından çıkıp hızla evi terk etti.

* * *

**_Jaehyun ve_ ** **_Ten'in_ ** **_ilk randevusu_ **

"Bir buçuk yaşında bir oğlum var." Jaehyun aniden bu altı kelimeyi söylediğinde Ten donakaldı. Hiçbir randevusu olan adam daha tanışmadan önce (ya da tanıştıktan sonra da) çocuğunun olduğunu söylememişti. Jaehyun hâlâ ayakta Ten'in vereceği tepkiyi beklerken (ki bu tepki ona hayatında başarılar dileyip restorantı terk etmesiydi) oldukça sıkılmış görünüyordu.

Ten şaşkınlıkla dudaklarını araladı ve farkında olmadan Jaehyun'u kendine aşık edecek o kelimeleri söyledi: "Pekâla, ne yemek istersin?" Ten'in cümlesine kahkaha atarak gülen Jaehyun Ten'in karşısındaki sandalyeye oturdu. Ten karşısındaki adamın gülmesine sevinirken elini uzattı, "Bu arada ben Ten, adımı biliyorsundur zaten. En azından Taeyong bana seninkini söyledi."

"Jaehyun. Eminim sen de biliyorsundur." Jaehyun karşısındakinin elini sıkarken gülümsemeye devam ediyordu. "Deniz ürünlerine ne dersin?" Jaehyun Ten'e doğru eğilerek menüdeki ıstakozlu gösterdi. "Istakoz favorilerim arasındadır." Ten'in yanakları hafifçe kızarırken yutkundu ve Jaehyun'a döndü. "Sen ne istersen onu yiyebiliriz."

Jaehyun gülümseyerek garsonu çağırdı ve sevdiği her şeyi söylemeye koyulduğunda Ten sessizce onu izliyordu. Yemeklerin gelmesini beklerlerken ikisi de sessizdi. Jaehyun dudağını dişleyerek sordu: "Uhm, Jaemin'i görmek ister misin?"

"Anlamadım?" Ten kaşlarını çatarak cevapladığında Jaehyun gergin bir şekilde gülümsedi, "Jaemin. Oğlum." Jaehyun çaktırmadan ellerini pantolonuna silerek Ten'den gelen cevabı bekledi. "Oh, neden olmasın. Çocukları çok severim." Ten gülümseyerek cevapladığında Jaehyun rahatlayarak telefonunu cebinden çıkardı.

"Ve burada da ilk adımlarını atıyor." Jaehyun heyecanla Jaemin hakkında konuşurken Ten yüzünde hafif bir gülümsemeyle onu seyrediyordu. Birkaç dakika sonra yemekleri geldiğinde bile Jaehyun Jaemin hakkında konuşmayı sürdürüyordu ve bu garip bir şekilde Ten'i rahatsız etmiyordu.

"Bu gece için teşekkür ederim, benim için çok güzel geçti." Gecenin sonunda, ikilinin ayrılma vakti geldiğinde ikisi de bu durumdan memnun değildi. "Seni arayabilir miyim?" Ten cevaptan korkarak sorduğunda Jaehyun güldü. "Saat dokuzdan sonra olmayacaksa neden olmasın?"

* * *

**_Jaehyun ve Ten'in bir tülü gerçekleşemeyen ikinci randevusu_ **

"Yarınki buluşmaya gelebileceğimi sanmıyorum. Acil bir işim çıktı, özür dilerim." dedi Ten. Bu sabah kardeşi aramış ve acilen oraya gelmesini söylemişti. Saatlerce Jaehyun'a ne söyleyeceğini düşünürken Jaehyun onu aramıştı. "Oh, anladım." Jaehyun hayal kırıklığıyla cevap verdiğinde Ten kalbinde ağrı hissetti. "Her şey gerçek olamayacak şekilde güzeldi." Jaehyun mırıltısı kulağına ulaştığında Ten inledi. "Özür dilerim Jaehyun, ben – gerçekten özür dilerim."

Uykusuz ve berbat bir şekilde Tayland'a vardığında Tern havaalanında kendisi karşıladı. "Bok gibi görünüyorsun." diye söylenmeyi de unutmamıştı. "Ben de seni özledim." Ten kollarını Tern'e sararken mırıldandı. "Yeni görüştüğün çocukla bir şey oldu, değil mi? Bu hâlde olmanın başka bir açıklaması olamaz çünkü."

"Onunla çocuğu olduğu için buluşmadığımı sanıyor. Ve büyük ihtimalle bir pislik olduğumu düşünüyor." Ten yolu seyrederken söylendi. "Peki öyle mi?" Tern endişeyle sorduğunda Ten acıyla gülümsedi, "Sence öyle mi?" Tern abisinin tepkisiyle sorduğuna pişman olurken elini onun omzuna koyarak okşadı. "Madem öyle, geri döndüğünde ona açıklamak için bolca vaktin olacak."

Bir hafta sonra Kore'ye geri döndüğünde bir hafta öncesinden daha kötü görünen Ten havaalanında çıkar çıkmaz Jaehyun'un evine (adresini Taeyong'dan, Taeyong da Johnny'den almıştı) gitti. Heyecanla kapıyı çalarken kapıyı açan Jaehyun değildi. "Ihm, Jaehyun evde mi?"

"Sen Ten olmalısın. Ve hayır evde değil, işte." Pekâlâ buraya gelirken bunu hiç hesaba katmamıştı. "İçeride beklemek ister misin? Tabii Jaemin seni rahatsız etmeyecekse." Ten gözlerini devirdi ve harika diye düşündü. Jaehyun aralarında geçenleri herkese anlatmıştı. Gülümseye çalışarak içeri girdiğinde valizini beraberinde sürükleyerek girişe bıraktı. Ev tahmin ettiğinden de küçüktü (Jaehyun birkaç kez evinin ne kadar küçük olduğundan bahsetmişti.). Küçük adımlarla kanepeye ilerlerken ayağına batan şeyle birkaç küfür savurdu. "Jaemin babasının intikamını alıyor olmalı." diyerek söylenen çocuk (Doyoung olmalıydı; Jaehyun'un iki arkadaşı vardı: Johnny ve Doyoung. Johnny uzun olandı, o zaman bu çocuk Doyoung olmalıydı.) eğilip oyuncağın sağlam olup olmadığını kontrol ettikten sokra gözlerini devirerek kendini kanepeye attığında yorgunluktan gözleri kapanmıştı.

Kucağında hissettiği baskıyla hızla gözlerini açan Ten Jaemin'i görünce şaşırdı. Jaemin koca kahverengi gözlerini kendisine dikmiş bakarken Ten panikledi. Jaemin doğrulmaya çalışırken dengesini kaybetmesiyle Ten hızla çocuğu kavradı. Jaemin gülümseyerek elini Ten'in yüzünde gezdirdiğinde ise Ten daha çok panikledi. Çocukları ve bebekleri severdi, gerçekten. Ama bu bebek farklıydı, onun için özeldi.

"Madem uyandın, ben gidiyorum. Jaemin'e dikkat et." Doyoung hızla evden çıktığında Ten kara kara ne yapacağını düşünüyordu.

Saatler sonra (tam olarak üç saat yirmi sekiz dakika sonra, Doyoung gittiğinde saate bakmıştı.) Jaemin yorulup uykuya daldığında Ten de bitmişti. Bir buçuk yaşındakilerin bu kadar hareketli olduğunu bilmiyordu. Jaemin'i kanepeye yatırdıktan sonra etrafına yastık koyarak çocuğun düşmesini engelledikten sonra yorgunlukla kendini başka bir kanepeye bıraktı. Saat dokuza yaklaşıyordu. Jaehyun nerede çalışıyordu da bu kadar geç kalmıştı? Ten bir kez daha Jaemin'i kontrol ettikten sonra biraz uyumanın zararı olmayacağını düşündü.

Kapı sesiyle gözlerini aralayan Ten karanlıkta kendisine yaklaşan silüete baktı. "Geç kaldığım için üzgünüm hyung." Jaehyun ceketini çıkarken söylendi. "Jaemin neden burada uyuyor?" Jaehyun oğlunu dikkatlice kucakladıktan sonra bile ışıkları açmamıştı. "Düğmeye basabilir misin hyung. Yerdeki oyuncaklardan birine basıp düşmek istemiyorum."

Ten bir şey demeden düğmeye basarak ışığın yanmasını sağladıktan sonra Jaehyun'a bakmayı sürdürürken Jaehyun Jaemin'in odasına (Ve kendi odası, evin ne kadar küçük olduğundan bahsetmiş miydi?) Birkaç saniye sonra kapıyı kapatarak salona geri dönen Jaehyun Ten'i görmesiyle birkaç küfür savurdu. "Senin burada ne işin var?"

"Yanlış anlaşmayı düzeltmek için geldim, saatlerdir buradayım, Tanrı aşkına nerede çalışıyorsun da saatlerdir gelemedin!" Ten itiraz ederek çıkıştı. "Ayrıca," diyerek duraksadı Ten, duvardaki saate baktıktan sonra Jaehyun'a döndü. "Bağırma, dört saattir Jaemin'e bakıyorum; seni temin ederim ki uyutmak çok zordu."

"Sen ne?" Jaehyun şaşırarak Ten'e bakmayı sürdürdü.

"Teşekkür ederim." Jaehyun kızararak mırıldandı. "Sikeyim," diye mırıldandı Ten. "Senden çok fena hoşlanıyorum Jung Jaehyun ve inan bana gitme sebebim Jaemin değil. Özür dilerim, bazen aptal gibi davranıyorum. İzin ver sana gerçekten hak ettiğin değeri vereyim."

Jaehyun daha da kızarırken Ten gülümseyerek ona yaklaştı ve haftalardır hayalini kurduğu o dudaklara öpücük kondurdu.

* * *

**_Ten ve Jaehyun'un üç buçuk yıllık lişkisi_ **

Jaehyun gecenin bir yarısı Ten'i aramış ve Jaemin'e bir şey olduğunu, acilen eve gelmesini söylemişti. Aceleyle Jaehyun'un evine gelen Ten anahtarıyla kapıyı açtığında yerde bir sürü mum görmeyi beklemiyordu. Kapıyı arkasından kapatarak içeri doğru ilerlediğinde Jaehyun ortalıkta görünmüyordu.

"Ten."

Ten hemen arkasından gelen sesle irkildi. "Jaehyun, ne oluyor?" Ten arkasına dönerken sordu ve gözleri Jaehyun'u diz çökmüş bir şekilde buldu. "Benimle evlenir misin?" Jaehyun lacivert kutuyu açarken sordu.

"Biliyorum en harika insan değilim, berbat bir işte çalışıyorum ve çok param yok. Ama seni istiyorum, her şeyden çok hem de. Daha iyisini hak ediyorsun ama söz veriyorum, hak ettiğini sana vermek için elimden geleni yapacağım."

Ten gözyaşlarını silerek başını salladı ve Jaehyun'un yüzüğü takmasına izin verdi. "Tanrım, seni çok seviyorum." Ten Jaehyun'un dudaklarına uzanırken söylendi.

"Jaemin nerede?" Ten dakikalar sonra Jaehyun'un çıplak göğsünde yatarken sordu. "Taeyong'da. Yeğeni Mark gelmiş ve arkadaşı olmadığını için söylenip duruyormuş." diyerek kıkırdadı Jaehyun. "Peki Jaemin'e ne zaman söyleyeceğiz?" Ten parmaklarını Jaehyun'un kıvrımlarında gezdirirken sordu. "Senden onun anlaması için zaman istesem, verir misin?" Jaehyun sordu. Ten gülümseyerek başını kaldırarak Jaehyun'a baktı. Elleri onun yanaklarını okşarken gözleriyle seviyordu. "Sen ne istersen..."

* * *

Ten çalan zille yattığı kanepeden doğruldu ve kapıya doğru ilerledi ancak ayağına takılan şeyle kendini yerde buldu. Acıyla inleyerek yerden doğrulduğunda kendisine şaşkınlıkla bakan Jaehyun'la göz göze geldi. "Yerde ne yapıyorsun?"

"Burada ne işin var?" Ten Jaehyun'un sorusuna soruyla cevap verdiğinde Jaehyun iç çekti. "Yüzüğünü buldum." Ten duraksadı ve elini kaldırarak Jaehyun'a gösterdi. "Yüzüğüm zaten parmağımda." Jaehyun gözlerini kapayarak kendini kanepeye bıraktı. "Şu köprüden aşağı düşürdüğün yüzükten bahsediyorum. Nereden buldum biliyor musun?"

"Kıyıya mı vurmuş?" Ten gergin bir şekilde cevapladığında gülümsemeye çalıştı. "Daha fazla aptalı oynamanın anlamı yok. Yüzüğün Jaemin'deydi. Şaşırmadığına göre de bunu zaten biliyordun." Ten iç çekti, "Ona ne kadar kızdın?"

"Gerçekten konumuz bu mu? Neden bana yalan söyledin? Jaemin hata yaptı ama arkasını neden bu şekilde topladın?" Jaehyun sinirle bağırdı. "Neden mi öyle yaptım? Çünkü konu ben olduğum zaman Jaemin'e sik gibi davranıyorsun. Jaemin'i sevdiğini biliyorum, onun için her şeyi yapacağını da ama o bunun farkında değil çünkü sen bunu ona gösteremiyorsun!"

Jaehyun kaşlarını çatarak Ten'i izlemeye devam ederken Ten bir kez daha iç çekti. "Okulda Jaemin'le uğraşıyorlar." dedi Ten. Jaehyun bir şey söylemek için ağzını açtığında onu susturarak konuşmaya devam etti. "Sana söylemediği öyle bir şey olmadığı anlamına gelmiyor. Sana anlatmıyor çünkü senin üzülmeni istemiyor. Geçen gün kavga ettiği için okula çağrıldığını hatırlıyor musun? Patronun izin vermediği için ben gitmiştim hani. Jaemin'in sınıfından birilerini senin hastalıklı iğrenç biri olduğunu söylemiş, bunun üzerine Jaemin çocuğa saldırmış. Onu almaya geldiğimde bunu sana söylememem için söz verdirtti. Seni ne kadar sevdiğini anlıyor musun? O daha çocuk ve çevresindeki insanlar ne derse onun doğru olduğunu düşünür buna rağmen seni koruyor. Anlıyorsun, değil mi?"

"Ben... Berbat bir babayım." Jaehyun mırıldandı. "Sadece ailenin sana yaptıklarını yapmamaya çalışırken ona nasıl sevgi göstereceğini bilmeyen bir babasın, bu seni berbat bir baba yapmaz. Aksine onun için bu kadar endişelenmen seni harika bir baba yapar." diyerek itiraz etti Ten.

Ten gülümseyerek Jaehyun'un yanağına öpücük kondurdu. "Şimdi git o onun gönlünü al, alana kadar da benimle görüşmeyi aklından bile geçirme!" Jaehyun gülerek kanepeden doğrulmadan önce Ten'e sarılarak "Teşekkür ederim." diye mırıldandı.

*

Çok değil yarım saat sonra Ten'in telefonu çalmaya başladığında arayan Jaehyun'du. "Vay canına bu çok hızlı ol - "

"Jaemin kayıp!" Jaehyun endişeli sesi Ten'in cümlesini yarıda kesti. "Evden çıkınca ona göz kulak olması için Min teyzeye haber vermiştim. Ama onu saklambaç oynayalım diyerek kandırmış ve kaçmış. Ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum Ten, yardım et." Jaehyun kısık sesi Ten'in kulaklarına ulaştığında Ten kalbinin acıdığını hissetti.

"Pekâlâ, önce sakin ol." dedi Ten. "Evden çık ve apartman başta olmak üzere mahallenin her yerini ara ben de şehir merkezinde sevdiği yerlere bakacağım, tamam mı?" Ten Jaehyun'dan onaylayıcı birkaç mırıltı aldıktan sonra hızla evden çıktı.

Önce Jaemin'in en sevdiği eğlence parkına giderek onu orada aradı. Ardından alış-veriş merkezine giderek orada aradı. Ancak Jaemin hiçbir yerde yoktu. İç çekerek Jaehyun'un evine doğru ilerlerken aklına gelen şeyle duraksadı. Yolunu değiştirerek Jaehyun'un eski evine (Şu gerçekten küçük olan evi) ilerledi. O apartmanın bahçesine Jaemin için ağaç ev yapmışlardı. Gülümseyerek bahçeye girdiğinde Jaemin'in burada olacağından emindi.

Hızla o ağacın altına geldiğinde nasıl tırmanması gerektiğini düşünüyordu. Dakikalar sonunda yüzünde ve bacaklarında sayısız çiziklerle ağaca tırmanmayı başardığında Jaemin tahmin ettiği gibi oradaydı. "Selam." diye mırıldandı Ten.

"Senin burada ne işin var?" Jaemin hızla gözyaşlarını silerek sordu. "Dışarı çıkmak istiyorsan en azından babana haber ver ya da Hyuck'la falan çık, en yakın arkadaşın değil mi?" Ten küçük ağaç eve sığmaya çalışırken söylendi. "Sana ne." dedi Jaemin. "Ben evde değilim, babamla beraber olsana. Hep bunu istemedin mi?"

"O eve sadece babanı görmek için geldiğimi mi sanıyorsun?" Ten kahkaha atarak sordu. "O eve seni görmek için de geliyorum, sana hediye bile getirmiştim bugün. Seni özlediğimi söylerken de ciddiydim, kalbimi kırdın gerçekten." Ten dudaklarını büzerek konuştuğunda Jaemin kıkırdadı.

"Babanı senden çalmayacağım, biliyorsun Jaemin. İstesem de çalamam zaten. Beni ne kadar severse sevsin seni hep benden daha fazla sevecek. Ryan ve Conan oyuncağı istediğini hatırlıyor musun? Baban sana ikisinden birini seçmeni, ikisini de alacak parası olmadığını söylemişti. Sen ne yaptın? Hiç düşünmeden Ryan'ı seçtin değil mi? Ama Conan'a sahip olamadığın için üzüldün. Durum böyleyken neden ikimizden birini seçmek zorunda? Hiç düşünmeden seni seçecek ama ben olmadığım için üzülecek. Böyle saçma bir şey yüzünden onu üzmek ister misin?"

"Peki ya insanların dedikleri?" diye sordu Jaemin. "Annem olmadığı için benimle dalga geçiyorlar. Birkaç teyzenin sen olmasan annemin geri geleceğini söylediğini duydum." diye mırıldandı Jaemin. Ve böylece neden bir pislik gibi davrandığı anlaşılmış olmuştu. "Ben babanla tanışmadan önce annen gitmişti Jaemin, benimle bir ilgisi yok. Ayrıca seni istememiş biri için bu kadar üzülme hele de karşında seni gerçekten seven biri varken." diye söylendi Ten.

"Anneni bilmem ama benim için çok özelsin Jaemin. İlk tanıştığımızda üzerime kusmuştun ama şimdi buradayım ve sana gerçekten değer veriyorum. Ne olursa olsun seni hep seveceği çünkü sen hayatımda gördüğüm en sevilesi insansın. Aile bazen Tanrı'nın hediyesidir tıpkı senin babana hediye edilmen gibi ama bazen de kendi aileni kendin seçersin, benim sizi seçmem gibi. Anlıyor musun?"

Jaemin gözyaşlarını silerek başını salladı. "Teşekkür ederim, eve gidelim artık. Babam endişelenmiştir." Jaemin neredeyse duyması imkansız derecede kısık sesle söylendiğinde Ten gülümsedi. "Harika! Şimdi burdan nasıl inmem gerektiğini söyler misin?"

*

Bir saatin ardından (Ten'in ağaçtan inmesi çok zor olmuştu, ardından bu soğuk havada montsuz dışarı çıkan Jaemin'e montunu vermiş ve onu sırtında taşıyarak eve getirmişti.) eve vardıklarında Jaehyun'u ağlarken bulmuşlardı. "Baba?" diye seslendi Jaemin. Jaehyun başını hızla kaldırdıktan sonra Jaemin'i gördüğüne Jaemin kendini azar yemeye karşı hazırlamıştı. Ama Jaehyun hızla Jaemin'i kolları arasına alarak daha şiddetli ağladığında Jaemin de tekrar ağlamaya başlamıştı. "Özür dilerim." diye mırıldandı Jaehyun. "Daha iyi bir baba olacağım, söz veriyorum."

"Özür dilerim daha iyi bir oğul olacağım." diye karşılık verdi Jaemin. "Sen sahip olabileceğim en iyi oğulsun zaten." Jaehyun oğluna daha da sıkı sarılırken Jaemin uzun süre sonra ilk kez bu kadar huzurlu hissetti.

*

Jaemin'in yatma saatine kadar üçü beraber vakit geçirmişti. Jaemin'in en sevdiği pizzadan yemiş ve onun istediği filmleri seyretmişlerdi. "Burada yatabilir miyim?" Jaemin Jaehyun'un yatak odasına girdiğinde ikili de yatmak üzereydi. "Ben salonda yatayım." diye mırıldandı Ten. (Jaemin ne zaman Jaehyun'la beraber yatmak isterse Ten'i odadan kovar ve Ten salonda yatardı.) "Gerek yok." diye mırıldanan Jaemin babasına dönerek sordu: "Sütümü hazırlar mısın?" Birkaç dakika sonra Jaehyun odaya bir bardak sütle döndüğünde Jaemin Ten'in göğsüne yaslanarak uyuyakalmıştı. Kıkırdayarak elindeki bardağı Ten'e uzattı. "Belki uzarsın." Ten gözlerini devirse de Jaehyun'un uzattığı bardağı alarak sütü içti.

Jaemin uykusunda Ten'e daha da çok sokulurken Jaehyun gülümseyerek ikiliyi seyrediyordu. "İkinizi de çok seviyorum." diye fısıldadı. Ten kızararak dudaklarını ısırdığında Jaehyun daha çok gülümsedi.

* * *

**_Bir evlilik ve iki çocuktan sonra_ **

Ten ve Jaehyun yatmaya hazırlanırken Ten'in telefonu çaldı, ekranda Jaemin'in ismi yazıyordu. "Selam Jaem." Ten gülümseyerek telefonu açtığında Jaemin heyecanla bağırdı: "Renjun'le konuştuğun için teşekkürler, sonunda teklifimi kabul etti. Teşekkürler! Şimdi gitmem gerek sonra görüşürüz baba!" Ten şaşkınlıkla Jaehyun'a bakarken Jaehyun kıkırdadı. "Sana baba dedi diye ağlamayacaksın, değil mi?"

(Jaemin'in Ten'e baba dediğinin sayısı Ten'in iki elinin parmak sayısını geçmezdi. İnsanlara onu babası olarak tanıtıyordu ama ona genelde hyung diye seslenirdi. İlkini okulda baba yazmayı öğrendiği günün akşamı söylemişti. O gün Ten için en özel günlerden biriydi.)

"Renjun'den hoşlanmadığını düşünmüştüm, onu nasıl ikna ettin?" Ten Jaehyun'a sordu. Çünkü kendisi Renjun'i arayıp onunla konuşmamıştı. (Renjun, Jaemin'in erkek arkadaşı - artık nişanlısı. Ailesinden dolayı Jaemin'in evlilik teklifinde çekingen rolü oynasa da Jaehyun onu bir şekilde ikna etmişti.)

"Renjun'den hoşlanmıyor değilim, sadece Jaemin'i paylaşma fikrinden hoşlanmıyorum." diye söylendi Jaehyun. Ten kahkaha atarak Jaehyun'un yüzünü avuçları içine alarak dudağına öpücük kondurdu. "Aferin benim oğluma." diye mırıldanmıştı ki diğer odadan gelen çığlık sesini duydular.

"Renjun sonunda Jaemin'in evlilik teklifini kabul etmiş." Haeun hızla odalarına daldığında ikili hızla birbirinden ayrıldı. "Kapı çalma konusunda ne konuşmuştuk?" diye sordu Jaehyun. "Girmeden önce çalmam gerektiğini... Ama bu önemli bir konu baba!" Haeun elindeki telefonu sallayarak babalarına gösterdi. "Jaemin sonunda evleniyor!"

"Abi demeyi unutuyorsun hep." diye söylendi Ten. (Haeun ilk eve geldiğinde Jaemin ondan pek hoşlanmamıştı çünkü Jaehyun'un ve Ten'in - özellikle de Ten'in- ilgisinin bebek üzerinde olmasından nefret ediyordu. Ta ki Jaemin'in en yakın arkadaşlarından biri olan Jeno yanlışlıkla Haeun'a çarpıp onu düşürene kadar. Jaemin hızla küçük kızı kucağına almış ve babalarının yaptığı gibi onu sakinleştirmeye çalışmıştı. Haeun ağlamayı keserek gülerek abisine sarılmıştı. İlk kelimesi de abi olmuştu zaten.)

"O kızmıyor ama." diye itiraz etti Haeun. Ardından zaten açık olan kapıyı tıklattı Jisung. Gözlerini ovuşturarak babalarına ve ablasına baktı, yeni uyanmış gibi görünüyordu. "Sizinle yatabilir miyim? Çığlık duydum ve korktum." Jisung yatağa doğru ilerlerken sorduğunda Jaehyun ellerini uzatarak dört yaşındaki Jisung'u yatağa çıkardı.

"Ben de sizinle yatmak istiyorum." Haeun heyecanla bağırdı. "On yedi yaşında olduğunu hep unutuyorsun." diye söylendi hep. "On yedi yaşında da yetmiş yaşında olsam da hep sizin küçük kızınız olmayacak mıyım?" Haeun, aegyo yaparak babalarına sorduğunda savaşı kazanmıştı. Jisung Ten'e doğru kayarak ablasına yer açtığında Haeun kıkırdayarak yataktaki yerini aldı. Dördü zor da olsa yatağa sığdığında Haeun fotoğraf çekerek Jaemin'e attı. Jisung dakikalar sonra tekrar uykuya daldığında Haeun gözlerini kapattı.

"Sizi seviyorum." Jaehyun dudaklarını oynattığında yatağın diğer ucundaki Ten kızararak ona öpücük gönderdi. 'Sizi seviyorum.'

* * *

**_+bonus_ **

Haeun babalarının yarım saat önce eve getirdikleri 'kardeşine' bakıyordu. "Çok çirkin bir şey bu, geri verin." diye söylendi babası Jaehyun'a. Jaemin kaşlarını çatarak kız kardeşinin başına hafifçe vurdu. "O senin kardeşin, düzgün konuş."

Haeun gözlerini devirerek babası Jaehyun'un yanında aldı yerini. Jaemin büyülenmiş bir şekilde Jisung'u izlerken Ten elinde biberonla yanlarına geldi. "Sen beslemek ister misin?" diye sordu Ten. Jaemin şaşırak hızla Ten'e dönerek "Gerçekten mi baba?" diye sordu. Haeun eve geldiğinde bunları yapmak için küçük olduğu için üzülmüştü ama şimdi Jisung'a bakabilecek kadar büyüktü. Ten kızarırken "Evet." diye mırıldandı ve kundakta yatan Jisung'u kaldırarak Jaemin'in kollarına bıraktı.

Ten Jaemin'e Jisung'u nasıl tutacağını öğretirken üçlüyü kıskanan Haeun babasına sırnaşarak kollarını ona doladı. "Kıskandın mı?" diye soran Jaehyun kızının itirazlarına maruz kalmıştı. Kıkırdayarak kollarını kızına sararak onu iyice sıktı. Başına öpücük kondururken gözleri kendi dünyalarında olan üçlüyü izliyordu.

Aile gerçekten dünyadaki en güzel şeydi.


End file.
